


Greenwood side

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Childbirth, Death, Folk Music, Greendale, Infant Death, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Sweetwater River (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Lilith gives birth to Adam in the woods and does not want Lucifer to raise him.Seriously, read the tags this is really darkBased on the English folk song which goes by many names like the lady of York, greenwood side, and the cruel mother.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Greenwood side

Lilith limped slowly into the woods, tears pouring down her face. Her whole body hurt. Her bare feet were scratched by the thorns that clung heavy to the dark bushes all around her. Fox forest was no place to go wandering after dark.

Miners lost their lives. Bodies had shown up as sacrificial victims to the notorious gargoyle king. Adam had been buried. The body of the heir of a wealthy family in Riverdale had shown up, washed down the river. The band named Satanic Panic had slaughtered their prom queen. A young female stonewall prep student had been murdered. The Greendale thirteen had been hung here. The body of the Riverdale sheriff had been discovered. Queen Freya sacrificed herself to the coven.

These woods were a dark place, a place full of murder, death, despair, horror, and gloom.

These woods were the perfect place for the mother of demons to have her illegitimate child. These woods held a multitude of secrets, and a multitude of sins. They would conceal her, she could give birth away from the suffocating clinginess of Lucifer. Away from religion, away from pain and hell, away from heaven and agony.

Greendale lay to her side. Greendale was visible through the trees, the light leaking through the bushes, guiding her home. The light shone down on her like a lighthouse. But here, by the greenwood side, she could not be found. She would not be found.

She lent her back up against a tree and slowly slipped to the ground. The uncomfortable bark dug into her back, but the pain was nothing to the racing pain tearing through her body, sending cramps all through her. She felt as though she was about to explode.

She was about to give labour.

….

3 HOURS LATER.

Lilith looked down at the tiny babe in her arms. He was so young, so innocent, so tiny. His dark hair stuck wet to his forehead, his tiny nose was wrinkled in disgust, his eyes glistened with tears. He gazed up at Lilith, making no noise. She carefully raised him to her breast and let him suckle, feeding him as every mother before her.

She may be the mother of demons, but this baby was no demon.

"Adam." she whispered. "I name you Adam." she had to give him a name. No child of hers would live unnamed. Perhaps it was foolish, her needy attachment to names, but to her a name had meant a great deal. A rose by any other name went would smell as sweet, but its scent would be far more forgettable.

Lilith wished she had cloths to wrap her baby in. Silk, gowns of silk. Blankets of the softest wool. Shirts of the finest cotton. Robes of the richest velvet. If she had her way, if she was queen of hell instead of Sabrina Morningstar, she would give Adam everything any baby could ever desire. But she was not the queen of hell.

She could not keep the child. That much was obvious to her. If she kept the child, Lucifer would take him and raise him to be a monster. She could not give the child to anyone else for safe keeping. There were precious few places to abandon new born babies near Greendale. With the church of Hecate, or the Sisters of quiet mercy, or the pilgrims of the night. Hecate and the false god have no power over Lucifer, and to give the baby to the pilgrims of the night would be worse than keeping him.

Lilith had no choice.

She had no cloths, no silk gowns or velvet robes, no cotton shirts or soft wool blankets. She had no bread with which to feed the child, she had no wine that he could drink as he aged. She had nothing to save him. Nothing except her dagger.

She had no fine silks, but she had a dagger, keen and sharp.

She raised her dagger carefully, and weighed it in her hands. It was silver, the finest silver on all the realms, forged in the fires of hell itself. The dagger was as sharp as anything Lilith had ever before felt. She ran her finger along the blade lightly, watching as she pulled her hand away. Dark blood trailed down, dripping in a beautiful shimmering way, catching the light, sparkling like ice, or like oil on water.

Lilith raised her dagger and plunged it into Adam's heart.

He didn't cry. She cried. She cried enough for him. She cried enough to make up for all the tears Adam should have cried. She sat there for far too long, just holding her baby's body in her arms, sitting there as his tiny body went cold and stiff. The blood that poured out of him stained her dress, but Lilith didn't care. Giving birth had covered the dress in her own blood and sweat, what was more blood?

And secretly, Lilith knew she deserved it. She deserved to be covered in blood. She had killed her own child, and there was no pain more greatly deserved than that. She deserved all the pain that would be given to her from now on.

Lilith dug a grave. Her hands clawed at the earth, pulling away dirt, leaves and sticks coming up. She dug, narrow, and deep narrow and deep, just like the wound she had created in her baby. The earth stained her fingers, turning them brown with filth.

She kissed Adam's cold forehead with her lips, softly as possible, tender in a way no one had ever kissed her, gentle in a way she had not felt. She placed Adam's body into the grave and began to pile the dirt on top of his body. Tears ran freely down her face.

She stood up and walked away, leaving her baby all alone. If she had marble, she'd make him a grave stone, but she has none. The wind whistles through her hair, plants catching on her wet dress as she walks. The moon glows above her, shining full in the sky, reflecting down on her, mirroring her sins.

She feels numb by the time she arrives in Greendale.

She walks into the church of Hecate, hoping Zelda will come here, hoping Zelda will open her arms to her, and embrace her, and kiss her, and remind her everything is going to be okay. She hopes Zelda will hand her Adam, alive and well.

But Zelda has another woman now, another lover. And Adam is dead, slain by her own cold hand, murdered as a newborn.

Lilith realizes she has become a monster. She has finally spun off the rails, falling off the point of no return. She has committed the purest evil that exists on this earth.

Lilith runs forward, catching sight of a baby at the foot of the statue of Hecate. A baby, wrapped in silk. Suddenly, flashing before her eyes, she watches as the baby grows into a boy, playing with a ball, and then still he grows older, into a young man, perhaps 16 mortal years of age.

"Oh!" Lilith gasps. "Oh pretty babe, if thou were mine, you never would want for bread nor wine." she said softly, her language reverting to olden speak in her anguish and agony. She longed for that child there to be Adam, for that to be his future.

"Oh, cruel cruel mother." the boy says, moving closer, his voice strangely echoing around the empty hall. "I once was thine. Thou did not give me bread nor wine." he said.

"Adam." Lilith gasps.

"And so false woman in heaven I now dwell, all alone, while you, you shall be carried into hell and punished for all eternity for what you did to me. You will burn in the fires of hell, and you will regret the minute you plunged that dagger into my heart. My father will make sure you suffer for what you did!" Adam's voice echoes around the hall, driving into Lilith's head.

Lilith falls to her knees, and the scream that tears itself from her throat is a grief that no one in all the realms has ever heard before. Her scream engulfs the very pain of every living creature on earth, the grief and guilt unparalleled to any other emotion.


End file.
